


Ааааа

by gallyanim



Series: жизнь хороша и жить хорошо [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Established Relationship, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Chapter 402: Final Chapter: Challengers Spoilers, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, прогибание реальности
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: Ойкава Тоору перебирает документы
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Series: жизнь хороша и жить хорошо [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786912
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	Ааааа

**Author's Note:**

> !! спойлеры 402 !!
> 
> дебатировала с собой, финальная это версия того, что я хочу сказать, или всё-таки нет, но пожалуй я хочу сохранить эмоцию такой, какая она есть, а если что, то потом всегда могу переписать или дополнить. суть эмоции в том, что я с пятницы не могу перестать орать о том, что у Ойкавы есть финальная панель и она такая БОЛЬШАЯ И КРАСИВАЯ, самая лучший драматический кот с развитием <3  
> поэтому ткскть натурализация Ойкавы в Аргентине сквозь призму ойсуги и меня  
> я хэдканоню двойное гражданство!! я погуглила и теоретически лазейки могут быть, так что хочу такой вариант 😭
> 
> НУ И ДА, С ДНЁМ РОЖДЕНИЯ МОЕГО ЛЮБИМОГО КОТА ❤️

В какой-то момент постоянное скрежетание бюрократической машины становится настолько же частью жизни, как волейбол каждый день и фоткать любую мало-мальски примечательную фигню вокруг с мыслью "отправлю Коуши". Сначала обновление вида на жительство каждый год — и ведь только звучит так просто и коротко, а на деле это миллион действий от банального медосмотра до педантичного заполнения анкет иммиграционного центра. Всегда неизбежно наступает то самое время года, когда надо собрать толстенную пачку бумаг, проставить подпись на всех страницах продления контракта с клубом и всё это подать на рассмотрение. Рассматривают обычно быстро, но результат отправляют по почте, а к скоростям латиноамериканской почты Ойкава так и не привык. Японские умения доставить что угодно с Хоккайдо до Окинавы за сутки так легко не забываются. (И неважно, что он никогда не был ни на Хоккайдо, ни на Окинаве).

Потом всё превращается в затею куда более глобальную и оттого более страшную, и как бы то ни было, но сорваться сюда изначально оказалось куда проще и куда менее волнительно, чем решиться на обретение сшитого страничками куска бумаги с синей обложкой и обновлённой пластиковой карточки. Набор, который даст Ойкаве возможность выбирать здесь президента, въезжать в Российскую Федерацию без визы и ехать в Японию. Стать окончательно своим в Аргентине, чтобы попасть в Японию. Чтобы сыграть в Японии. Чтобы победить в Японии. Ну, мама всегда говорила, что он тот ещё особенный мальчик.

Когда из бюрократического коричневого конверта на Ойкаву выпадает свеженьких синий паспорт, ещё со всеми запахами типографии, он сначала теряется — странно видеть своё имя исключительно латиницей и в обрамлении испанского текста, а ещё фотография сперва выглядит незнакомой, несмотря на свою очевидную свежесть по сравнению с фотографией в паспорте японском. Ойкава листает все страницы до конца, ничего нового там не находит (удивительно). Новизны, пожалуй, достаточно в самом факте существования в мире аргентинского паспорта на имя Ойкава Тоору.

Он делает селку с паспортом в руке и с высунутым языком для Иваизуми — тот ненавидит, когда Ойкава так фоткается, и это, разумеется, повод не переставать высовывать язык никогда. Процесс долгий, результат Ойкаве стабильно кажется недостаточно идеальным, а потом ему становится жалко выбирать одно фото и удалять остальные.

Иваизуми уходит вся пачка попыток в идеальную селку с новым документом — по таймеру, на вытянутой руке, сидя, стоя, лёжа.

Ты охуел, отвечает Иваизуми. Ты соскучился, я знаю, немедленно строчит в ответ Ойкава. А потом накрывает волной осознания, что вот оно — то, о чём говорили после того финального школьного матча. Перспектива постоять друг против друга и посоревноваться и победить внезапно маячит впереди очень возможной осязаемой реальностью, несмотря на то, что Иваизуми уже не играет. Чем тренер другой команды Ойкаве не соперник, право слово.

Иваизуми присылает ему, кажется, все стикеры с факом, какие находит в доступе. Вероятно, выходит один к одному на каждое отправленное фото.

Коуши маячит онлайн, и Ойкава просто сразу щёлкает на видеозвонок; не спрашивает, не здоровается, ничего. Будет неудобно — сбросит, а если удобно — ни секунды не потеряют.

Он отвечает практически сразу, и сначала Ойкава просто молча показывает в камеру паспорт.

— Ааааааа, — говорит Коуши, если этот ультразвук у Ойкавы в наушниках можно описать обычным словом "говорит". А ведь всего лишь обложку показал, ещё без первой страницы даже. Коуши реагирует так, как будто аргентинский паспорт есть венец и кульминация его трудов, его долгих лет в чужой стране, изучения испанского и попыток впихнуть в себя даты истории Аргентины до и после испанской колонизации здешней территории. Наверное, если бы Коуши всё происходившее воспринимал иначе и не держал его за руку всю дорогу, Ойкава бы мог вовсе не добежать до сегодняшнего дня. Сломался бы на полпути, всё такое.

Очень странно понимать, что если бы его не держали за руку на другом конце земного шара, он бы не стал полноправным гражданином на том конце, где сейчас находится. Очень странно — и одновременно настолько естественно, как могло быть иначе.

Наверное, первые минут двадцать так и продолжается — они друг в друга просто орут, чёрт знает о чем, у Ойкавы целиком и полностью ноу сотс хэд эмпти, ноль мозговых клеток, зато два паспорта и то, как Коуши на экране в самый неподходящий момент пытается облизать собака.

— Ты понимаешь, — наконец говорит Ойкава чуть позже, когда первая волна эмоции утихает, — я еду в Японию.

Он ездил в Японию каждый год, всегда, иногда не по разу. Нет же ничего необычного в том, чтобы сесть в самолёт в Буэнос-Айресе, пересесть на другой где-то в Соединённых Штатах и прилететь в Токио. Ойкава практически может читать лекции об этом процессе (и Коуши уже предлагал устроить такой урок своим первоклассникам). Но всё равно в голове не укладывается.

— Ты едешь в Японию, — Коуши улыбается и ложится подбородком на тыльную сторону ладони. У Ойкавы рука почти тянется дотронуться до родинки под глазом. Так близко, так далеко. — За олимпийской медалью.


End file.
